


Next To Me

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cinnamon Roll Luke, Drinking, Drinking Is The Best Medicine, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Hurt Luke, I'm horrible at tagging, Luke Deserves Better, May/December Relationship, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Poe Dameron/Finn, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reywalker, Singing, adorable Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: After having life throw bricks at him, Luke Skywalker is ready to give up on his future.Will a simple encounter and a free drink change his fate?





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! It's been more than 11 Months since I joined this fandom, and I'm starting a fic now??? I hate myself sometimes.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy this little story I made.

"Hey, one more for him."

"I think I've had enough, Kes," Luke protested. " Your wallet is probably suffering right now."

They were in the bar Kes recommended. Drinking wasn't originally in Luke's daily plan, but neither was having security escort him out of his office. 'Drinking would definitely ease the pain,' he thought. 

"Been working there for 15 years, and then one day they just pat you on the back and say, 'You did great and thanks for the hard work, but now we'll be laying you off'," Luke fiddled with his glass.

"Try not to think too much about it," Kes said, sipping his beer. "It's a dog-eat-dog world out there, buddy. Once someone's a threat, they pull out all their best guns to make sure they come out on top."

"Never should have believed those assholes when they said it was because of poor performances," Luke grumbled.

Luke leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk while his hands cover parts of his face. 

"Listen, Luke," Kes started. Luke faces him with a sad look. "You've done enough. We've been friends ever since you helped me out. If there's anything you need help with, don't be afraid to ask. Let someone else have your back. Me and Shara are there for you, Luke."

Luke nodded, "Thanks, Kes. Needed that."

Kes grins at him and chugs his drink, exhaling at the last gulp and placing the glass at the table. "This has been fun, and as much as I want to be there while you grieve, I have other places I must attend to."

"And where are you going?"

"Off to have dinner with my son and his boyfriend, promised them I'd be there soon," 

"Tell him, 'Uncle Luke said Hi'."

Luke stayed there for a few minutes, his mind contemplating what he should do now that he no longer has a job, and no cash to buy himself more beer. He's locked inside his own mind, that is, until someone spoke that he finally got out of his trance.

"Here, saw you being depressed . It's on the house."

The voice came from the woman on the other side of the bar table. She seems to be one of the bartenders, though he hadn't notice her until she spoke up to him. 

"Oh, um, thanks Ms..."

"You can call me, Rey," she smiled, and Luke can't help but blush a bit. "Was listening to you and your friend a few minutes ago. Thought you needed another drink."

And without sparing another moment, Luke took a sip of his beer, saying thanks again before he drank. "I haven't seen you around here before," Rey continued on, hoping to make more conversation with her new friend. 

"Yeah," Luke said, placing the glass down. "My friend invited me here."

"Well, remind me to say my thanks to your friend. I could use you around here."

Luke's face morphed into a mix of confusion and shock after hearing that. "Um... "

"Sorry!" Rey exclaimed immediately after her brain processed what she had just said. "I meant ‘WE’ could use more customers around here.'" 

Luke can't help but let out a laugh after that, her blushed face isn't helping him either. Rey covers her face with her hands, trying to hide from the embarrassment.

"As thanks for the free drink. I'll stop torturing you now," Luke giggled. "Anything else I can do for you, Rey? "

It was then that she puts down her hand from using it as a barrier to avoid eye contact with Luke. "It was on the house. No drawbacks."

"Well, there must be something I can do for you," Luke insisted, "A good beer like that doesn't just go for free, unless your gonna make me pay for it." 

"Well then if you say so. We can start with your name. It'll be fair since I shared you mine. "

"Luke Skywalker, at your service."

"If it's not too much trouble, Luke," She hesitates asking him, "Do you... Mind walking me home after my shift is over? I live close by here."

Luke looked at her curiously, and Rey responds with a shaky voice, "I... I mean, you don't have to... You know, carry me home, I mean bring me home. I can walk by myself... It's not like I want to-"

Before Rey continues on her torment, Luke stops her at her tracks. "Sure, I can be your royal escort for the night."

And with that, Rey lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Are you sure?"

Luke simply nodded, "I'm currently unemployed and has no better idea to spend the night other than helping out my friend."

Rey smiled as he heard the word 'friend' come out from his mouth, though a part of her wanted him to say something more than just that.

Luke responded to her smile with his own, making her face flushed. He lets out a chuckle. "You're adorable. I'll stay with you until your shift is over and then we can head out. Sound good?"

"You sure? My shift won't be over until a couple more hours. Maybe you should go back here later to pick me up?"

"Nah," Luke responded, "Like I said, no plans at all."

That struck Rey, "Nothing at all? No plans for anyone? Maybe for girlfriend or a friend?"

"Been single my whole life, Madame. Friend just left me here alone to grimace, but I've been enjoying my time instead."

She blushes again, she wonders if he's going to stop doing that to her, "Alright then, I'll leave you at be, while I go back to work before my boss finds out I haven't been doing anything useful."

"Oh, but you did do something useful," he paused for a moment and spoke out when Rey asked him what she did, "You made me laugh."

__________

It was only half an hour left before Rey's shift ends. Time flew by quicker for Rey, and she thinks of how much she can't wait to walk beside Luke when this is all over. Once in a while, she would glance at the clock. Noticing how every time she looks at the clock, the hands moves closer and closer to her closing time.

 

She figured with the little time left, she should be ready and start packing up for the journey. Before she could grab her purse, she feels a hand on her shoulder and hears a voice. 

"Hey, Rey." She was startled a bit and turned her head to find out it was her co-worker.

"You're up!", her co-worker told her. Rey was oblivious to what he was telling her. "You know... on stage? You said you wanted to perform today remember?"

Rey berated herself for two things. One, for forgetting that she had promised her boss that she would sing in front of people to get some additional pocket cash. The other is having promised to sing at all. Especially now, when she's so close to getting to walk beside 'Him'. 

She surrendered herself to the inevitable fate, she wanted nothing more than to get this done and over with so she can finally leave. Rey grabs her guitar, a bit irritated doing so, and proceeded to the stage.

Luke noticed her on stage and places his phone down, after being used as a source of entertainment, to focus on her. Rey suddenly felt more nervous than she ever did in her entire life, but Luke's smile and his lips that mouthed 'good luck', tells her she'll be fine. She began sweeping her fingers up and down across the strings, making sweet and lovely sound and without wasting another second, she sings.

'Mama told me when I was young  
To always be wary of men.   
It feels like I'm walking a path of no return,  
But I have felt ready for them. 

Heaven's in your eyes. It's not your fault,  
I look at you, one tiny glance at you,  
and I find myself lost. 

Uh oh, why did you do this to me?   
I seem to have fallen too deep.  
With your smile so dazzling,  
how can I find myself to blame you? How?

Before I saw you  
I was fine, living bachelor free.   
All it took was one look at you, for it all to come crashing down. 

Your scent is so addicting, it grabs me.  
I find myself wanting you more.  
You've locked my heart, but I don't want the key  
Because I want you to the very core

If you ask why I can't stop looking at you,   
Go find yourself a mirror.   
Look for yourself, the face that turns me statue  
Do you understand now? 

Don't you ask me why it has only happened when I'm near you,   
But only you made this happen. 

So can I ask you one more thing?   
Would you mind being next to me, I could use the company.   
I want to be hold by your arms on this chilly night.  
I am filled with hopes and confidence with you right now.   
So I hope to be, next to you.'

She's singing, she can sing. And ain't it the sweetest voice Luke has ever heard. And when she finishes, Luke can't help but be the first one who claps for her on stage, with others soon following. 

__________

You ready?" Luke asked her.

"Yep," Rey gave her response as she finished packing up. 

Luke and Rey made their way out. Their path was dim-lighted, only the few occasional lamp post lighting their way. Rey didn't mind the lack of light, she had gotten used to it, walking home everyday, alone in the night. This night however, is different, she has someone with her, accompanying her. So why has she not talk with him yet? 

It was a few more walking and silence until Luke breaks the awkwardness. 

"You were amazing on stage."

Rey felt contented, but also feeling a bit playful. 

"Does that mean I'm not off stage?" Rey questioned, keeping a smirk on her face. 

Luke chuckled, "Oh no, Rey. You don't even have to ask me to make a list of amazing things about you. I'd do it anyway."

She laughed, it wasn't the first laugh he listened to, but it sure was the first laugh he wished he could hear everyday.

"Well then, please do tell me what those amazing things about me are."

"Hmm," Luke strokes his beard, considering his choices, "You're kind, adorable, you have the best laugh, you're fun to have around. I could go on if you want me to. "

"That should suffice." said a satisfied Rey.

Things were like this for the most part during their journey and it ended up with them getting to know more about each other. It was only a few blocks left before they reach her house, Rey decides it would be a good time to ask him something. 

"So, remind me why are you still single again?"

Luke has to admit that he didn't expect that question, and the look of surprise must have been shown on his face, but he didn't see the harm in answering that question. 

"I wanted to focus on my career. You know, to make sure I can afford to feed myself. Look at how that turned out, laid off from work and now I have to look for another job. And I'm sure it's a bit too late for me, Rey. To find love again, I doubt anyone would want to settle in with me."

"I'm open for that position if you want." She answered him back before he gets to say another word. 

Luke hadn't expect that at all. He tried to process what he should say, but he found himself wordless at her offer. 

Rey giggled a little, "Are you really that surprised?"

Luke could only nod, still trying to process the past few minutes. This definitely is his first time dealing with something like this, and he finds himself unprepared with what to do.

"So... Do you want to try?"

She didn't need to explain to him, he knows what she's referring to. She isn't a bad looking person, and he enjoys being close to her, but he worries if she makes the right decision with picking him. 

After looking down on the ground for a good 5 second or so, he spoke up, "Are you sure? I mean there's still other guys around. Maybe one a bit younger?"

Rey, without sparing a thought, answered him immediately, "Hmm... Yeah I'm sure. Plus, those young boys aren't my type. They're a bit too immature, prideful, and can't be depended on. And don't get me started with the last guy I dated."

"But at least they're not twice your age." Luke countered.

"I don't really care about that, honestly. I'm not signed off to some contract which states with who I should fall in love. I can choose who I want to be with."

'She has a point.' Luke thought. Even after what they said, Luke still fears her choice. But he can't find it within himself to try and stop her, maybe he could try things out with her. She's not bothered with the idea of loving a man with greying hair. 

"Hm... Rey, are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure as well."

She puts out a smile, he soon follows. They reached her place a minute later. As Rey walks up to her porch and grabs the key from her purse, Luke decides to be bold. 

"Are you available this weekend?" his voice a bit shaky than what he had expected.

Rey turns back around, she sees his look is one filled with hope. "Yeah, got nothing to do this weekend."

"There's a steakhouse near my place. I was wondering if you wanna join me in dinner this Saturday?"

She didn't even need to think about that offer, "Yes, please."

Luke chuckles at her response, he wonders what future this will lead to. But right now he wants to think about the present. 

"All right, I'll pick you up on Saturday at the bar."

Luke waves his hand signalling good bye and begins to walk away, just before Rey calls him back. Luke turns around to feel Rey's lip brushing his, he was stunned with her action but didn't stop Rey from continuing. Rey took her time before she lets him go.

Luke didn't recoil after she lets go. But he puts his thumb on his lips and proceeded to say, "Well, you took my first kiss."

"I placed a charm spell on you," Rey said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "One that keeps you from falling for another woman. I've marked my territory."

"Well if you say so, sweetheart. I shall now and forever be yours." Rey grabs his hand and places a piece of paper on his palm. It contained a phone number, Luke assumes it to be hers.

Rey clarified, "That's my boss' number."

Luke was confused and also a bit let down. He's wondering why she gave him his number. Rey answers him before he even gets the chance to ask why. 

"Our place could use more employees. And I heard that a certain cinnamon roll is currently unemployed and is finding a job."

That hit Luke hard, and he can't help but let joy consumed him. He wonders what he's done to be granted a woman who has done nothing but gave him good fortune. 

Rey kissed him one more time in the cheek, mouthing a 'see you later', before she gets in the comfort of her home. Luke walks away from her property and looks at the piece of paper in his hand.

He had an awful morning. But at the end of the day, he's been given the restart button to start a new chapter in his story book. This time, the chapter included an angel who shines over his dark path. Luke dials the number in his phone, marking his new start. He waits for the call to be connected and once it did, he places his phone beside his ear.

"Hello? Yes, this is Luke Skywalker speaking."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is a thing. Don't feel afraid to hit me with some. Or you guys could just comment cute stuff bout this, either way I'll appreciate the comments. 
> 
> Kudos if you reached this far ^-^


End file.
